You've ruined me, but I like It
by red-bell-again
Summary: The sweet taste of the skin on his sharp jaw, the moans that passed languidly through his plump pink lips and his slightly too long hair that fell into his eyes as he rocked them both into pure oblivion. Embry/OC One shot.


Connor squeezed her eyes tight as a single shaft of sunlight managed to evade the curtain and trail perfectly across her eye line.

She groaned quietly, an uncomfortable throb settling over her brow, attempting to bring her hand up to shield her eyes and massage the ache only to find her arm wedged under something.

Her eyes flew open, stinging in protest at the light as she looked around.

This was not her room. Her room was small and pink and smelt of a mixture of nail polish and expensive perfume, but this one was large and brown and had a decidedly more enticing…and familiar, musky aroma.

Connor turned her head, her nose connecting with a bare chest and the scent of the room intensified, tenfold. Her free hand twitched against the strangers' bare stomach, eliciting a small sigh as she dared herself to look him in the face.

Her gaze travelled with her hand, taking in the smooth, tanned skin pulled taut over lean muscles, the crumpled white sheet that rested dangerously low on his narrow hips a stark contrast. She fingered his small dark nipples and his chest shuddered as it rose and fell.

With her last once of will power she looked at his face, and everything came rushing back to her. The sweet taste of the skin on his sharp jaw, the moans that passed languidly through his plump pink lips and his slightly too long hair that fell into his eyes as he rocked them both into pure oblivion.

He was Embry.

* * *

_Her Saturday night started like any other night out. Connor washed, waxed, polished and buffed her body to perfection and primped and preened until her hair and make up matched. She poured herself in to a blue silk cocktail dress and her favourite shoes, that she lovingly referred to as her 'fuck me heels', and slipped out of her shared student house and into a waiting cab._

_When she pulled up to her destination, her squealing friend pulled her into her arms before proudly waving a set of VIP tickets for the club opening night, in her face._

_Connor had her suspicions as to how exactly she had obtained the sold out tickets and thought it highly likely the reason that she had seen her friend come strolling from the club managers office, straightening her dress and licking her friction plumped lips at last weeks venue of choice, apparently having displayed some rather persuasive techniques._

_The club was heaving, every table filled and bodies pressed together on the dance floor, the bass from the music vibrating through her chest. Three drinks down and ready for another, Connor motioned to the bar and left her friend gyrating obscenely against a rather happy looking guy. She took in a deep breath as she came to rest against the cool metal of the bar, a thin sheen of sweat over her skin from all the dancing. The bartender took her order and as she waited, movement to her left drew her eye._

_She stared at the man that leaned on the bar a few feet away, her brow furrowed in thought as his face triggered off a sense of familiarity. He seemed to sense her eyes on him and turned towards her, catching her gaze momentarily, a deep blush spreading across his dark skin before he ducked his head and then she remembered._

_Connor grabbed her newly poured drink from in front of her and stepped closer to him, a wide smile across her face as she tapped his shoulder and shouted over the music._

_"Embry Call, right?" She beamed as he turned to face her, a nervous smile playing across his lips as he glanced around quickly._

_"Maybe," She started, her confidence faltering slightly "Maybe you don't remember me? I'm Connor Woods, we were in the same grade at Tribal School and I think we were pretty much in all the same classes too!" She chuckled, beginning to feel nervous as he stared almost blankly at her._

_"I must be wrong," Connor brought her hand to her warming cheek and shook her head "You just really…Sorry."_

_She began walking away, silently scolding herself, when a hand grabbed hers and softly span her around._

_"I know who you are." Embry smiled, still holding her hand. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by someone beckoning his name. He glanced behind him and back towards Connor._

_"Go ahead," She smiled squeezing his fingers lightly, "It was nice seeing you again, maybe I'll see you around?"_

_"Hopefully." He nodded before letting her hand slip out of his grasp and turning back towards the bar._

_Connor slinked back to her friend, her mind constantly flicking back to Embry. He had always been quiet at school, never really fit in anywhere but there had always been something about him that drew her to him, maybe because he always seemed to be around, leaning against his locker across from hers, sitting in the bleachers during her track practice and always with his face buried in a book._

_She was pulled from her head by a pair of large warm hands, gripping her hips from behind and pulling her body close._

_About to protest, her words were cut short._

_"I could never forget you." The voice breathed in her ear, her hair gently brushed out of the way and his scent invaded her senses. Her eyes fell shut, her skin tingled under his breath, burned under his touch and her body ached next to his._

_His name fell between her lips, barely a whisper as his arms enveloped her waist, his hips slowly moving against hers with the music._

_Her hands found their way back, connecting with his denim clad thighs and gripping them hard as she tried to bring him even closer._

_Embry buried his face in her neck, breathing her in and just able to make out the hitch in her breath when his hands swept low across her stomach, squeezing at the crease between her hip and the juncture of her thighs._

_His lips dragged softly up her neck, his hot breath sending tingles to places much lower. She whimpered grinding her ass back against his hips, and her eyes opened when she realised the effect this was having on his body, his hardness pressing firmly against her backside as she pushed against him._

_Stretching her arms as far as she could manage, her hands found the backs of his thighs, searching higher until she cupped his butt, grinding against him and pushing his hips towards her._

_Embry growled at the movement, taking her earlobe between his teeth and Connor yelped a little as he nipped at it._

_"Feel what you do to me?" He asked his voice low and gravely, and Connor nodded turning her face towards his. His nose rested against her cheek, his parted lips, centimetres from hers and as he breathed out she breathed in, tasting him._

_He leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. "Follow me." And with that, he was gone. Pushing his way through the pulsing sea of people, dragging Connor after him._

_Her body slammed against his, as he halted abruptly. His hands flew to her waist in an effort to catch her, keeping them nose to nose._

_Embry's eye's fell shut, and he breathed deeply, sliding his hands slowly from her waist, grazing the curve of her breasts as he found his way to her shoulders and fisting the hair at the nape of her neck as his mouth finally crashed into hers._

_The kiss was hard and wanton, unsynchronised and clashing. Connor felt her back hit against a cool wall, her eyes flashing open to reveal that Embry had walked them into a dark alcove. A sharp nip on her bottom lip caused her to gasp and Embry took the chance to snake his tongue into her open mouth. He felt her tense up and pulled back to look at her, his eyes hooded, breath ragged and skin flushed._

_"I'm sorry, I…" He started, ducking his head slightly._

_Connor raised her hand to his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb as she pulled his eyes back up to hers, shaking her head._

_"No it's not that, just," she paused and put her lips to his once more, "take me home Embry, please?"_

_He let out a relieved sigh "Thank god! I thought you were gonna tell me to fuck off!"_

_She smiled and lent her forehead against his, accepting his chaste kiss and whispering, "Oh god, I don't think that's even possible, I don't think I've ever wanted someone as much as I want you right now!"_

_Embry growled against her lips. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her around the edge of the dance floor, bypassing the bar, where Connor saw her friend tangled up in the guy from earlier, managing to catch her eye and wave goodnight._

_Outside the club, the cold air hit her bare arms and Connor shivered. Embry pulled her into his side, wrapping himself around her as much as possible as he tried to hail a cab._

_When they were finally sat inside, Embry rattled off an address before turning back to Connor, pulling her onto his lap and continuing his assault on her mouth._

_Her fingers combed through his hair, tugging and pulling in time with his nips and nibbles on her lips. She fisted the collar of his grey marl t-shirt when he pulled away to lavish attention on her throat, his grip on her thigh sure to leave marks._

_Their bubble of lust was burst, by a gruff cough and they turned to the driver of the cab, his face almost as flushed as their's. Embry ducked his head in embarrassment as he slipped his money to the driver and exited the cab, leading Connor through the front door of his building and into the lift._

_They were followed in by another girl, about their age, and she stood in the centre of the elevator. Embry leaned against the side, his head down and eye's closed._

_Connor watched from the corner as the girl stole glances at Embry, her lip sucked between her teeth as her eyes flicked between him and the fast changing floor numbers._

_When the elevator halted at her floor, Embry glanced at the girl as she threw a soft smile towards him and skipped along the hallway, his cheeks flooded red again and his chin fell to his chest._

_Connor sighed, and stepped in front of him, her fingers pushing into his hair and bringing his head up to look at her, "Still the same shy guy hiding in there, huh?" she smiled, running her hand down the side of his face._

_Embry leaned into her hand, her thumb tracing the contours of his mouth. A sharp ding signalled the arrival at his floor. He took her hand from his face and led her down the hallway; his keys clinked as he fished them out of his pocket, stopping in front of his door._

_He held open the door and flicked on the light, letting Connor brush past him in to his comfortably sized apartment._

_"This place is nice." She smiled, turning back to him, her hands coming up to rest on his waist. "Show me around?"_

_"Umm, sure." Embry stammered all his confidence from earlier seemingly gone, as he guided her through the room._

_"This is the den and over there is the kitchenette,' he pointed to his left and then slowly guided her away and down a short, narrow hallway "bathroom, closet and…um, my bedroom."_

_Connor took his hand and pushed open his bedroom door, walking them both just inside. She turned and pulled him closer, his eyes shifting around the room nervously and a pink tinge still colouring his face._

_"So what happened?" She asked, stepping closer to him, looping her hands around his neck. "What happened to the Embry Call who dragged me into a dark corner and was ready to have his way with me in the back of a cab?"_

_"I don't know exactly," He shrugged "I haven't acted like this since school. When I saw you tonight, standing at the bar, I started thinking about how I used to be, especially when I was around you and then when you came up too me?"_

_"I felt like I was fifteen again, and I just didn't believe that you were actually there talking to me?" He scoffed at the absurdity of his statement. "And I'm sorry about what happened in the cab, I don't know what…" Connor lifted a finger to his lips to stop him._

_"Don't apologise." She shook her head "You didn't hear me complaining, did you?"_

_"It's been a while since someone made me feel even half of what you managed just by breathing on my neck," her voice lowered to a whisper and she leaned into his ear. "I liked that feeling; I want more…I want you."_

_Embry let a shuddering breath and pushed his mouth back to hers, the kiss softer than the previous as they took the time to explore each other, tasting, caressing and sucking._

_Connors fingers scratched at the material of his shirt, feeling his hard chest under her finger tips but not getting enough. She tugged at the hem and pushed it up slowly, her palms running over the lean muscles of his abdomen and over his chest, waiting for him to lift his arms so she could remove the shirt completely._

_She walked him backwards until they hit the edge of the bed, pushing him softly to sit. She slipped her feet from her shoes and toed them out of the way before hitching her dress up to just under her hips._

_Embry's large hands stroked at the newly exposed flesh, their warmth spreading across her skin and between her thighs as he pulled her to straddle his lap, pushing the dress up higher._

_Connor kissed along his jaw, flicking her tongue at his ear. Her hands pushed into his hair and gripped the back of his head, pulling it back to expose his neck and continuing to assault his skin with her lips, smiling when she felt his Adam's apple bob under her mouth as he swallowed hard._

_She felt his hands slip from her waist to the bottom of her dress, pushing the material up and tugging. She ripped her lips from his neck, yanked at the zip and helped him take it over her head, flinging it across the room._

_A small gasp escaped her mouth when she felt Embry brush is lips over her already sensitive nipple, causing it to harden instantly. She instinctively pushed her chest towards him, craving his touch and holding his head as his mouth closed around the hardened peak, his hand plucking and flicking the other._

_Her hips bucked, when his switched his attention and bit down on the pink bud, the apex of her thighs moving over his clothed hardness._

_A growl rumbled in Embry's throat and Connor chuckled softly, "That's what I wanted to hear."_

_Embry cut her off, his tongue pushing its way past her lips seeking her own, his grip on her hips re-established and he kept her rocking against him._

_It was enough to start that familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach, her knees squeezing against his hips, "Holy shit, what the hell are you doing to me!" She breathed harshly, pulling her hips back from his, postponing the inevitable._

_Embry squeezed her hips, his thumbs brushing over the waist of her underwear and his head dropping to rest against her chest. Connor threaded her fingers in to the hair at the nape of his neck as he blew a ragged breath against her overheated skin._

_"You want me to stop?" He asked quietly._

_"God, no!" Connor exclaimed pulling his head back so that she could see his face, "I just want to get the rest of these clothes off you so we can finish this properly."_

_Connor yelped in surprise when she was abruptly lifted from Embry's lap and dumped on the bed. Her shock subsided, giving way to a small giggle as she took in the site at the end of the bed._

_Embry, with his pants round his ankles, hopping on the spot as he tried to kick of his high tops._

_"Well some ones eager!" Connor chuckled, as he succeeded in removing his shoes and kicked his pants and underwear to the side, her smile faltering as he stalked towards her, his eyes dark and hooded. She scrambled up the bed, her heart racing under his gaze and her core throbbing in time with each frantic beat._

_He crawled towards her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her knees, crushing her body against his._

_"Something funny?" He growled, ghosting his fingers down her arm, and running the tip off his nose up her neck and nipping at the taught flesh under her ear._

_Connor shook her head and moaned as his tongue flicked at her neck, and Embry hissed as his trapped erection twitched between them._

_"These need to come off, now." He whispered, slipping his fingers under the band of her panties, peeling them over her hips and pushing them to her knees. Connor pushed back slightly, giving her self room to slip them off completely and toss them to the floor with Embry's clothes._

_His hand cradled the back of her head as he pulled her mouth back to his, and she welcomed his tongue, revelling in the sweet taste that was Embry._

_Her breath hitched when she felt his free hand trail a path from her hip to her centre, his index finger sweeping softly over her clit before finding her slick entrance._

_"Embry." She shuddered, as he teased in and out, drawing his finger back up and circling the oversensitive nub._

_Connor pushed her shaking lips against his; dragging one hand from his shoulder while the other gripped tightly in case her knees from gave out from underneath her. His abdomen twitched and rippled under her finger tips as she edged towards his erection._

_Embry sucked her lip into his mouth, biting down when her hand finally encircled his hardness and gave it an experimental pump before settling into a rhythm._

_When Embry slipped a finger inside her she hissed and squeezed his cock in her fist and when he slipped in a second her rhythm faltered and her hands dropped limply to her side._

_"Oh, my…" She breathed out, as his fingers pumped in and out, her head dropping to his shoulder._

_Her legs began to quiver, Embry's arm wrapped around her, keeping her upright and tight against him and with one final flick of his thumb against her clit she fell screaming over the edge._

_The quiver in her legs turned into an uncontrollable shake as they tried to close around his hand while he continued to pump his fingers, bringing her down slowly as she chanted his name over and over again._

_"That was…" Connor breathed and winced when he slowly pulled his fingers from her body. "I'm not even sure I could describe it!"_

_"We're far from done." Embry growled pushing his erection against her stomach and she felt renewed warmth begin to smoulder in her stomach. "Don't move."_

_Connor frowned a little as Embry jumped from the bed and moved quickly towards a small bedside table. He fumbled around inside, pulling out a strip of foil packages and ripping one off before returning to his place in front of her._

_She took the small square from him, tearing at it between her teeth. His head fell forward, resting against hers as she gripped and stroked his length, watching a she rolled the condom over his shaft._

_Embry pushed her hands away and sat back on his heels, pulling her over his hips. The tip of his cock teasing her slick centre as his tongue massaged hers, swallowing each other moans as he pushed her down on to him, her tight heat enveloping him._

_"Holy…Oh God!" Connor breathed, as he moved slowly within her, filling her completely. She locked her feet behind his back; pushing and rotating her hips against his and soon a string of profanities were slipping through his pink lips. His hands gripped at her hips, knuckles white with pressure as he spread his knees apart, bringing Connor lower and leaning her back, the new position giving more room to pound into her._

_"Shit, I can't…" He moaned softly, shaking his head, his now damp hair falling over his face. "Come with me baby, please!" his hand slipped between them, finding her tiny bundle of nerves and stroking, once, twice, three times before he felt her walls clamp down around his cock, and with a growl he came hard inside her._

_Embry slipped from her body and Connor fell back against the pillows, pulling him with her and tucking his head against heaving her heaving chest. He pulled back; dropping small kisses against her breast as he all but fell from the bed and disappeared from the room to discard the condom in the bathroom trash, stopping on his way back to the room to grab a glass of water._

_"What are you doing?" He asked as he entered the room to find Connor hugging her dress against her body and searching the floor for her underwear._

_"I just…" She stammered, "I thought that maybe I should…"_

_Embry walked towards her and pulled the dress from her hands, throwing back to the floor. He bent down and grabbed his discarded t-shirt and pulled it gently over her head, freeing her hair as she threaded her arms in. he took her hand and guided her back to the bed, pulling her body against his and tugging the sheets up to his stomach._

_"Sleep." he murmured, placing a kiss against her forehead before burying his nose in her hair and letting exhaustion take him over._

* * *

Connor shuddered at the memory, a long breath escaping her lips and she felt Embry stir under her hands. She forced herself to open her eyes, and gasped when her eyes met his immediately.

"I think you may have ruined me." She whispered and his brown eyes turned black, a low snarl rumbling in his throat as he rolled over her, his knees pushing her legs apart and he settled himself into the cradle of her hips.

"Good." He growled. "Because I have no intention of letting you leave here anytime soon."


End file.
